Miradas
by Lord Black-Prewett
Summary: Finalmente, se ha antepuesto el orgullo. Pero no todo esta acabado... ¿Te quedaste con ganas de mas? ¡Pues prepárate para continuación, Cómo reconquistar a Remus Lupin !
1. Introducción

**Disclamainer: Los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto.**

**Advertencia: Slash muy muy light. Aun así sigue siendo slash, así que si no te gusta no leas.**

**N/A: Espero vuestros reviews ^^. Se que es muy corto, pero es algo que se me vino a la mente y tube que escribir. También quería ver si os interesa como va el hilo, por que tengo en mente hacer una historia mas extensa a partir de este fragmento. Lamento de antemano las posibles faltas de ortografía. No os entretengo mas, ¡a leer!**

Ultimamente, el comportamiento de Sirius no le gustaba un pelo. Su instinto lobuno le decía que no se fiara, por que el era el blanco de dicho comportamiento.

Estaba muy, demasiado cambiado. Había dejado de tirarse a cualquier cosa con falda, intentaba comportarse en públibo, y lo mas molesto de todo para Remus, que le miraba. a él, a su amigo de toda la vida. Pero no le dirigía miradas de ``que bien me caes´´. Que va. Le echaba miradas de ``ay si te pillo solo a la media noche´´. Y eso lo tenía bastante preocupado. Y excitado. Sobre todo excitado.

Por que, siendo sinceros, Sirius no estaba nada, pero que nada mal. Sus ojos grisáceos y su pelo negro lo hipnotizaban mas frecuentemente de lo que a el le gustaba, por no hablar de sus brazos musculados, sus definidos abdominales y sus fuertes pectorales. Y por lo que había visto cuando el moreno salía de la ducha, estaba bastante bien dotado.

Tal vez se diera una oportunidad a si mismo de probar algo nuevo. Y alomejor ese algo era el sabor de Sirius.


	2. Pensamientos interrumpidos y abdominales

**Disclamainer: Los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico con esto.**

**N/A: Bueno, pues al final gracias al comentario tan bonito que me dejó Avengirl me he decidido a continuar este fragmento. No creo que tenga mas de dos o tres capítulos, pero bueno algo es algo. ¡No os entretengo mas y a leer!**

Todo empezó cuando James empezó a salir con Lily. Si señores, como lo oyen, mi querida amiga Evans aceptó salir con mi amigo James. Quién lo diría.

El caso es que, desde ese momento, Sirius había modificado un algo en su mirada, yo lo sabía, conocía esos ojos grises como la palma de mi mano. Se había vuelto como mas... maduro. Ya se lo que vais a decir, ¿Sirius maduro? Pues si. Bueno no del todo. No es como si desde ese día no se comportara como un niño de dos años con complejo de husky siberiano. Es solo que... Bueno, tal vez no sepa definirlo, pero algo había cambiado. Y yo sabía lo que era. No con mucha exactitud, pero tenía una idea bastante definida.

Y la verdad es que no me disgustaba para nada. Sabía que Sirius, como poco, quería una ``noche loca´´ conmigo. ¿Y qué? Yo estaba dispuesto a dársela. El caso era cómo. Por que claro, una cosa era intercambiar miradas de deseo, y otra era llevarlo a cabo. Y también había que valorar los posibles efectos. Porque claro, uno no se acostaba con uno de sus mejores amigos así como así.

-¿En que piensas Lupin?- sin que me diera cuenta, Sirius había interrumpido el hilo de mis pensamientos. Se había acercado a mi mesa de la biblioteca y me había puesto sus cálidas y viriles manos sobre los hombros. Su tacto se sentía tan pero tan sensual... No podría aguantar mucho su toque sin saltarle al cuello.

-Hola Paddy- dije intentando mantener la compostura. A mi me gusta mucho la corrección, pero no sabía si podría mantenerla con las manos de Sirius dándome suaves caricias en los hombros- siéntate, no te quedes ahí de pie- creo que se noto mucho que estaba disfruando demasiado con el micro masaje que estaba recibiendo, y no fui el único. Así que, Sirius, con una sonrisa trunfal al notar mi excitación, tomó asiento de una vez por todas.- ¿Que haces aquí? No suele interesarte la biblioteca.

-Ya lo se mi querido Remus. No vengo aquí por los libros precisamente- acto seguido se echó para atrás en su silla y me dejó ver como se marcaban sus deliciosos abdominales. Como me conocía el muy hijo de perra.

-Muy bien muy bien, espero que te diviertas con los libros- yo no había podido entenderle muy bien, por que mientras el hablaba me di cuenta de que se estaba sobando el paquete. Suficiente. Demasiado para un solo día, así que recogí mis cosas y me fui. Una ducha bastante fría en el baño de prefectos me ayudaría con el pequeño gran problema que tenía entre las piernas.


	3. De como Sirius pierde a su propio juego

**Disclamainer:**** Los personajes y escenarios mencionados en este relato no me pertenecen y no obtengo niguna compensación por esto.**

**Advertencia:**** Slash, relación entre chicos. Si no te gusta, estas en el sitio equivocado. Avisados quedais.**

**N/A:**** Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me estais mostrando! Este capítulo quería dedicarselo a mucha gente, pero en especial a Avengirl porque me encantó su review en el capítulo dos. Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero que os guste.**

Uno de sus sitios favoritos donde hacerlo era el vestuario. Tal vez algunos lo vieran impúdico o arriesgado, pero a el le encantaba. Le encantaba masturbarse en las duchas del vestuario. Siempre que terminaban un entrenamiento, se quedaba el último, solo para poder hacerlo. Su cuerpo agradecía la soledad de las caricias con el agua delineando su definido torso.

Porque Sirius, entre otras muchas taras que poseía, era un vanidoso. Era guapo y lo sabía. Muy a menudo usaba su belleza para conseguir sexo fácil. Pero desde hacía un tiempo tenía un claro objetivo en mente. Remus Lupin.

Todo comenzó un Sábado normal, como otro cualquiera.

_Flashback_

A Sirius no le gustaba madrugar los fines de semana. De ahí que fueran las doce del mediodía y todavía estuviera en la cama. Como venía siendo común en el y en el resto de hombres sobre la faz de la Tierra, se levantó con una erección importante. Como no tenía prisa, decidió que podía aliviar su entrepierna en un momento. Lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, empezó a desvestirse. Empezó por la camisa, que fue desabrochando poco a poco. Cuando terminó y su torso definido quedó expuesto, pasó a los pantalones. Solo tuvo que deslizarlos hasta los tobillos. No llevaba ropa interior. Era muy raro que usara ropa interior. Le excitaba sobremanera el sentir el toque de su pene directamente sobre la tela del pantalón. Empezó con un ñento vaivén de su mano derecha sobre su pene. Crreó los ojos, disfrutando del momento y buscando imágenes que pudieran ayudarlo a terminar antes su tarea.

De pronto, y sin saber por qué, empezó a rememorar aquella escena en la casa de James. La casa de James poseía una amplia piscina, por lo que el año pasado los había invitado a él y a los otros dos Merodeadores a pasar un día allí. Entre bromas y risas, a James se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de quitarle el bañador a Lunático. Cuando por fin el de gafas consiguió su propósito Sirius se descurió a si mismo admirando el cuerpo brillante por el agua de su amigo. Tenía unos muslos perfectos, definidos, pero lo que más le gustaba era su culo. Estaba perfectamente musculado y prieto. Gracias a Merlín no pudo verle el pene, si no cualquiera sabe lo que hubiera pasado allí.

Con esa imagen en mente, la de Remus intentando tapar su pene con las dos manos, Sirius empezó a aumentar el ritmo de su mano. Pequeños gemidos escapaban de su boca, pequeños gemidos que decían algo así como _``Moony´´_. Cuando estalló recordando como habia conseguido ver el increiblemente atractivo trasero de Lupin, se dio cuenta de que tenía que conseguirlo. Fuera como fuera.

_Fin del Flasback_

Era por eso que deseaba tanto a Remus. Desde ese día en el que había regado su abdomen con su propio semen pensando en su amigo, sabía que tenerlo para él era algo que ansiaba desde hacía mucho, pero que hacía poco que lo sabía.

Al principio, intento ocultarlo, incluso renegó un poco de ello y se avergonzó de haber pensado así. Pero luego, los beneficios superaron con creces a los problemas. Es decir, ya no había tal cantidad de prejuicios hacia los homosexuales, además, Remus estaba bastante bien y lo que más deseaba en ese momento era hundirse entre las piernas de su amigo. Por eso había trazado ese plan intrincado para conseguir el cuerpo de Lupin. Las miradas provocativas estaban teniendo un efecto devastador sobre el autocontrol de su compañero. Cada día Sirius intentaba ser más explícito. Si sufría una erección, por ejemplo, intentaba por todos los medios que poseía hacerselo saber a Remus. ¿Y cómo sabía que surtía efecto? Os preguntaréis. Pues muy fácil. Porque Remus ahora tomaba tres baños diarios. Todos con agua fría. Como le gustaba provocarlo.

Llevaban así dos semanas, y parecía que a Remus estaba empezando a gustarle el jueguecito, y ahora era él el que tendría que empezar a tomar más baños de agua fría.

En eso estaba pensando en la Sala Común, cuando lo vio aparecer por el hueco del cuadro. Dado el agradable calor que había empezado estas semanas atrás, Remus ahora llevaba la camisa con el botón superior abierto y, aunque pareciera mentira, sin corbata. Eso ponía mucho a Sirius. Y ahora que estaban en la misma sala, podría comenzar otra vez el juego.

-¡Remus! Ven, siéntate conmigo- dijo mientras se levantaba y mostraba su tremenda erección. En efecto, discreción cero. Remus, al ver el estado de su amigo, se acercó a el con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro que si Sirius. Contigo a todos lados- mientras decía esto tomaba asiento, sin perder de vista el miembro cubierto de su amigo.

Así empezaron a hablar. Cada vez mas juntos, cada vez mas provocativos el uno con el otro. Hasta que pasó lo impensable. Remus estaba sentado de lado en el mismo sofá que Sirius. Uno enfrente del otro.

-Pues lo siento mucho Sirius, pero me tengo que ir a estudiar. Luego nos vemos- Y dicho esto, se acercó a su amigo y, mientras le daba un mordico suave y erótico en el cuello, hizo como que perdía el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyar su mano derecha sobre el pene de Sirius. Este se quedó de piedra mientras Remus, que sabía que no había colado su excusa de que se había caído, aprovechaba para masajearle el miembro. Estaba en la gloria.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Remus ya estaba saliendo por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Provocándolo con sus nalgas de acero y dejandolo con una erección inhumana. Definitivamente, Remus lo había superado provocando.

Pero estaba dispuesto a perder si el castigo era Remus.


	4. De como Remus inventa un nuevo juego

**Disclamainer:**** Los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no obtengo ningún tipo de beneficio económico-fiscal por esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Como siempre, quería agradeceros que me sigais leyendo, y quería pedir disculpas por haber tardado tanto en subir, pero es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. Quería dedicarle este capi (aparte de a aAvengirl, por supuesto) a mi querida Alba, que espero que le guste muchito. Pues no os entretengo mas, ¡a leer!**

Llevaba algo de tiempo bastante contrariado. No era para menos. Después de aquel toque en la Sala Común, Remus creía que ya estaba todo hecho, que solo era cuestión de esperar el polvo de su vida. Já. Sirius, desde esa tarde, había hecho gala de un comportamiento extraño, casi como rehuyente. No en todo momento. Era muy raro. Lo mismo no le hablaba en todo el día que lo mismo lo volvía loco preguntándole cosas. No sabía a que achacar ese comportamiento.

Debido a la excitación del jueguecito de Sirius, Remus había tenido que aumentar alarmantemente la frecuencia de sus masturbaciones diarias, por eso había pensado acelerar las cosas. Deseaba ya que sirius lo poseyera, que lo reclamara como suyo. Así que le daría celos, ¿no? Era el truco mas antiguo del mundo.

No quería tener que hacerlo, pero es que... Sirius había causado un efecto devastador en sus hormonas, que ahora clamaban por un poco de sexo.

La cuestión era: ¿quién?¿cómo hago que se de cuenta? Por que eso era otra, que el muy bastardo pasaba de él. Podría liarse con medio Hogwarts que no se daría cuenta. Por un momento pensó incluso en ponerlo celoso con su enemigo Snape, pero no tenía tanto estómago como para eso. De repente, una luz se encendió en su mente.

_Flashback_

Eduardo de Teck era uno de los prefectos de Ravenclaw. Por todos era conocido que era gay. No es que tuviera pluma, ojo. Era bastante varonil. Pero como él mismo lo iba diciendo por ahí, no era un secreto para nadie.

Un día, cuando el tal Eduardo iba a tomar un baño en el Baño de Prefectos, se dio cuenta de que había alguien. Ese alguien era Remus Lupin, de Gryffindor. Entró sin hacer ruido, para ver que estaba haciendo. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio al bueno de Lupin, al que tenía cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, masturbándose. Mientras lo hacía, el agua de la ducha iba cayendo por su cuerpo, pegandole el cabello a la cara, haciendo que su torso, sus piernas, sus brazos y todas las partes de su anatomía brillaran con un fulgor espectacular. Su mano, moviendose a la velocidad de la luz, recorría toda la extensión de su miembro, brillante por el agua. El orgasmo estaba cerca. Mientras que su mano izquierda atendía su miembro, la derecha bailaba por todo su cuerpo; testículos, vientre, culo...

Pero su sorpresa fue máxima cuando, al estallido del orgasmo, gritó el nombre de Sirius Black entre espasmos de placer. Remus, que había abierto los ojos después de correrse, vio como era espiado por Eduardo y, sin decir nada, salió avergonzadísimo del baño para, después de coger su ropa, salir pitando hacia su dormitorio. No sin antes darse cuanta de la tamaña erección que lucía el Ravenclaw.

_Fin del Flashback_

Decidido. Usaría al tal Teck ese para darle celos a Sirius. Tendría que arrepentirse de haberlo dejado así.

Y vaya si se arrepentiría.


	5. De como Sirius entra al trapo

**Disclamainer:**** Los personajes y escenarios mencionados a continuación no me pertenecen y no saco ningún beneficio económico-fiscal de esta historia.**

**N/A:**** Queridísimos lectores, quería pediros perdón por tardar tanto en subir, pero es que no tengo prácticamente tiempo para escribir. También quería agradeceros los reviews que me mandáis, son muy bonitos y me dan fueras para continuar la historia. Quería dedicarle este chap, aparte de a Avengirl, que para ella va siempre, a mi amigo Alberto, que valoro mucho su opinión. Y ahora, ¡a leer!**

Había descubierto el jueguecito de Remus. Y no le gustaba para nada. Ahora Remus ya no le mandaba miradas picantes con segundas intenciones. Ahora solo se dedicaba a mirar al tal Teck ese. Bueno a mirarlo y a toquetearlo. Y a darle besos húmedos. Pero sin cortarse un pelo, delante de todo el mundo. Si, y pensaréis, ¿cómo iba a hacer eso su Remus, si era muy inocente?

Pues se ve que ya no. Desde el momento en que empezó seguirle la corriente con el juego de las miradas, algo así como el ochenta por ciento de su vergüenza y su pudor se habían ido al traste.

Su mente, teñida ahora de una maraña granate por los celos que le producía ver a SU Remus con aquel payaso, intentaba trazar un plan que le devolviera lo que por derecho le pertenece.

Estaba intentando recordar como había hecho Remus para ganarle a su juego de las miraditas. Y ya se había dado cuenta. Le había seguido el juego y lo había llevado más allá. Pues él lo había querido. Tendría que hacer lo mismo. Y tendría que ganar. No le quedaba otra.

Pero el caso era con quién. James no podía ayudarlo porque estaba con Lily, y Peter… Peter no le daría celos ni a la Sra. Norris. Pero, ¿con quién podría llevar a cabo el plan?

Y una maravillosa idea le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué contar con la ayuda de nadie? Podía arreglárselas solo perfectamente. Se pegaría algunos pellizcos en el cuello para que pareciera que alguien le había hecho chupetones. Se iría por las tardes solo donde fuera, para simular que estaba quedando con alguien a escondidas.

La suerte estaba echada. Se enfrentarían en una batalla de celos. Y no estaba dispuesto a perder.


	6. De como los juegos acaban con todo

**Disclamainer:**** Los personajes y escenarios nombrados a continuación no son de mi propiedad y no obtengo ningún beneficio económico-fiscal de esta historia. **

**N/A:**** Pues a lo tonto, ya hemos llegado al último capítulo, espero que os guste mucho, y vuestras opiniones serán tan bien recibidas como siempre. Espero vuestros comentarios ^^. Este capítulo quería dedicárselo única y exclusivamente a Avengirl, porque como sé que no le va a gustar, así la tengo contenta.**

Remus no podría estar más cabreado. Ahora sabía lo mal que sentaba probar su propia medicina. Al parecer Sirius había encontrado una ``querida´´. Averigua que clase de puta era. No sabía quién era, ni si era guapa, fea, alta, baja… Le importaba bien poco.

Muchos diréis; _Pues vaya gilipollas está hecho este. Que deje al Teck ese y fin._ Pues no es tan fácil, no señores. En cuanto vio la primera marca en el cuello de Sirius, dejó de verse con Eduardo. Pero Sirius siguió viéndose con esa fulana. Averigua tú lo que le hacía para tenerlo tan contento.

Los celos tardaron muy poco en ejercer un dominio completo sobre su cuerpo y carácter. Cada día se levantaba de peor humor e intentaba ignorar a Sirius siempre que podía. Hasta tal punto que casi no salía de la biblioteca. Se estaba pudriendo allí dentro.

En esto iba pensando, cargando con sus libros dirección a la biblioteca (como no) cuando se encontró a Sirius hablando animadamente con una chica. En ese momento, sin poder hacer gala de su autocontrol, se paró en seco y se quedó boquiabierto y blanco. Sin nada que decir. Cuando sus músculos por fin le respondieron se dio cuenta de que Sirius tenía un brillo de gañan-cabrón en la mirada que no podía con él. Pues que le dieran por culo. Prosiguió su camino hacia la biblioteca, ahora con una furia renovada que teñía su rostro de rojo. Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima silenciosa cayó por su cara, pero se la quitó inmediatamente de un manotazo.

Ya llevaba varias horas en la biblioteca y parecía que se había calmado un poco. Ahora la rabia y la furia habían dado paso a una profunda tristeza. O decepción. Llamémosle decepción mejor. Decepción porque creía que tal vez, algún día después de todo este jueguecito de miradas y celos, podrían ser algo más que amigos. Pero se ve que a Sirius no le interesaba lo suficiente como para gastar tanto tiempo en él.

En esto se encontraba pensando cuando Sirius entró a la biblioteca. Todo un logro verlo allí dos veces el mismo mes. Caminó directamente, sin vacilar un ápice, hasta la mesa donde estaba Remus, sorteando todas las demás. Verlo venir con su atractivo y varonil porte le trajo tantos recuerdos… Finalmente se sentó al lado suyo.

-Remus, ¿podemos hablar?- la verdad es que parecía bastante preocupado. Su mirada argéntea así lo mostraba. Tenían un brillo de arrepentimiento. O eso le parecía a Remus.

-Lo siento Sirius, pero ya se lo que me quieres decir, y no me importa. Sigue con esa chica- sin dejarle decir nada más, empezó a recoger sus bártulos de la mesa de la biblioteca- no pasa nada. Espero que duréis mucho- mientras decía eso sus ojos se iban empañando _como los de una niña_, pensaba él. Y es que no podía evitarlo. En el fondo, para él, Sirius había sido algo más que un juego de miradas. Pero no había nada que hacer.

-Remus, no, espera un momento que hablemos por favor- la desesperación de no verse comprendido pintaba por completo los ojos de Sirius. Y es que Sirius también quería a Remus, también había sido más que un juego de miradas y celos. Por eso le dolía verle así. Y por su culpa además. No podía mirar sus ojos acuosos sin pensar que era culpa suya y que un peso gigantesco cayera sobre su pecho haciéndole sentir como una cucaracha.

-Adiós Sirius. Nos vemos- y sin mediar más palabra, salió a paso ligero de la biblioteca, dejando a un Sirius más deprimido que él mismo.

Y así fue como lo que podría haber sido una bonita historia entre dos adolescentes se quedó en un simple intercambio de miradas. Porque si el orgullo y la vergüenza no hubieran impedido a Sirius declararse a Remus, tal vez ahora esta historia sería muy diferente. Pero, quien sabe, tal vez no esté todo perdido.

**N/A: ****Me da mucha pena despedirme ya de mis lectores, que sé que habéis sido muchos, pero esto ha llegado a su fin, por el momento. Como he comentado ya con varias personas, alomejor lo continúe en un futuro. No lo sé, pero estad atentos, por si acaso. Gracias a todos los que habéis estado apoyándome y dándome ánimos para que lo terminara. Y sin más, me despido de vosotros, ¡hasta otro fic!**


End file.
